When initiating a communication, a user is often asked for authentication. For example, where the user wishes to secure items over the Internet, the user is asked for authentication (i.e., proof that the user initiating the communication is who they say they are) before remuneration occurs. Such authentication is typically a password or security code that is associated with an identity of an account used to obtain the merchandise or service. However, biometric authentication is becoming an increasingly popular method of identity verification. Before any such biometric authentication may occur, the individual to be authenticated must provide biometric samples (e.g., images) for generating biometric templates that are used for authentication. This requires the individuals to present themselves at a particular location where their biometric images may be captured together with other evidence of their identity. For example, the individual may be asked to visit a particular location where biometric capture equipment is used to capture and record images of one or more biometric features of the individual, where the identity of the individual is verified by photo ID documents. The captured biometric images and/or biometric templates generated therefrom, are stored to allow future authentication of the individual from subsequently captured biometric images.